


Гнездо для Санзо Хоши

by Bukan, Yozhik



Series: Перекрестки миров: расширенная вселенная [4]
Category: Original Work, Saiyuki
Genre: Animal Transformation, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кроссовер "Тридцать два в квадрате" и "Повелителя ежей". Очередное приключение Тридцать Второй и Тридцать Второго – на сей раз с заходом в параллельный мир.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Гнездо для Санзо Хоши

Дома по-прежнему не сиделось. Хотелось странствовать и дальше, познавать мир… Тем более, что положение позволяет. Даже в чём-то обязывает. А диких земель ещё немало, да и в тех, что вроде освоены, могут притаиться сюрпризы. Ну да кого это пугает… После всего, что юная чета Санзо уже видела. Наоборот, интересно.

…И, конечно, когда они увидели на краю пустыни какую-то скалу, а в ней отверстие – Таон не могла не сказать:

– А давай посмотрим поближе!

И, разумеется, так они и сделали.

Из темноты что-то высунулось. Что-то тёмное и не очень дружелюбное. Таон отскочила, протянула руку к сутре – но разглядывать это нечто не перестала.

– Может, мы его разбудили?

– А кто его знает… – отозвался Канрэй.

Существо ползло к ним, открывая чёрную пасть. Оно было похоже на змею или на странную глубоководную рыбу.

– Глядишь, скажет, чего ему надо… – предположил Тридцать Второй.

– Ам! – широко зевнуло существо. Тонкое, длинное – а пасть огромная…

– Не скажет, – с лёгким сожалением пробормотал Канрэй, прежде чем начать привычное «наммё рэнгё…»

Таон помогала ему в заклинании, шевеля губами, и движения её рук заставляли существо крутиться вокруг неё.

По идее, его должно было унести и развеять в пыль. Но что-то пошло не так. Чёрная вспышка – и оба Санзо вместе со странным созданием исчезли из привычного мира.

Самого перехода они толком и не заметили.

* * *

А когда открыли глаза – то у Таон в горле застряло хихиканье. Вместо Канрэя перед ней сидел непонятный зверёк, большой, её размера, узнаваемый только по изумрудным глазам. У него была очень длинная белая шерсть.

– Судя по твоему взгляду, я – тоже, – ну хоть дар речи при нём остался. Или просто они друг дружку понимали?

– А у тебя длинный хвостик, – она всё-таки рассмеялась. – Хорошо хоть лапки есть, а не как у той штуки, с которой мы сцепились.

– А кстати, она где?

– Делась куда-то. Потащила нас за собой, превратила и изошла.

– А мы, стало быть, застряли.

– Ага. Пойдём хоть осмотримся.

– Пошли.

И они пошли, волоча хвостики и оставляя в пыли следы перепончатых лапок.

Куда идти – понятно было очень смутно. Как уж интуиция подскажет.

Мир теперь был наполнен куда большим числом запахов и звуков, и это тоже могло помочь. Только разобраться, как же их понимать.

– Кажется, вон оттуда пахнет жильём, – изрекла Таон. – И ёжиками.

– Давай проверим.

И в самом деле рядом фыркало, шипело… И вызывало дикий интерес.

Они зашли в какое-то помещение вроде сарая. И тут же поняли, что на самом деле они оба очень маленькие… Просто одного размера.

Вокруг было темно – и, кажется, кто-то в темноте громко сопел.

– Привет, ежи! – тихонько позвала Таон.

Сопение стало громче.

– Вы умеете по-нашему разговаривать? А?

– Как не уметь, – голос был сонный, ворчливый.

– Разбудили? Ну мы просим прощения, мы потерялись…

– Да чего с вами поделаешь…

– Помочь можете? Ну, пожалуйста… А то муж очень стесняется.

– И чего ж вам надо? – вблизи, на свету, разбуженный зверь оказался толстой немолодой ежихой.

– Домой попасть. Мы вообще-то люди…

– Ох-хо-хо. Ну, может, кто что-нибудь и придумает…

– Хорошо бы. В таком виде мы и колдовать-то не можем.

– Как же вас угораздило-то? – по интонациям явно читалось: будь ежиха человеком, она всплеснула бы руками.

– Да мы сами не очень-то поняли… Налетели не то на чёрного угря, не то на змею, и он нас сюда затащил. Ну, не прямо сюда, ещё шли сколько…

Ежиха задумчиво фыркнула:

– Заночуйте, что ли, пока. Утром, глядишь, что надумается.

– Ладно. Иди сюда, Канрэй, в уголок, тут мягко…

Там они и устроились. Потыкались друг в друга мордочками, чувствуя, насколько острее стали знакомые запахи, покрутились на месте, обминая подстилку… Сон не шёл. Слишком много всего случилось. И ещё неизвестно, чем кончится.

Таон начала тихонько вылизывать шёрстку Канрэя. Это… нет, не успокаивало. Было интересным. Новым. Правильным.

А потом их мордочки столкнулись.

Обнюхались, облизались… Нормально не поцелуешься – так хоть так… Так тоже… хорошо. Во всяком случае, нежность никуда не делась. А уж как пьянили запахи! Больше, чем когда-либо.

Хотя бы ради этого стоило пережить такое приключение. Таон замерла, прислушиваясь. Вроде все спали… Главное – не разбудить.

– Ну, давай? – ох, а ведь как он сейчас засмущается… Хотя в этом обличье не видно, и отвечает он не словами…

В обычном виде его редко так разбирало. Таон, стараясь не хихикать, подлезла под него, помогая пристроиться. Непривычный облик давал о себе знать, но неловко было лишь поначалу…

А потом всё будто само… И главное – слишком громко не сопеть. Хоть и получается с трудом. А кругом спящие ежи, даже незнакомые, и по идее должно быть очень стыдно…

Хотя – ну так-то за что? Даже не помешали никому… наверное.

После всего Таон всё-таки начала хихикать. И зашептала:

– Ну мы даём. Ты помнишь историю про белого ежонка? Хотя тебе это вряд ли рассказывали…

 – Так, приблизительно.

– Ну там Дарт Ёжик и Тая, мои предки, очень любили превращаться в ежей. А потом ка-ак… и сразу народилась пятерня.

– Это будет… неожиданно.

– Да, все офигеют… Ужас какой. Тогда уж лучше такими остаться… Хоть всех выкормлю.

– Ну ещё ничего неизвестно.

– Ага. Подождём до утра…

* * *

Утром ежи пригласили парочку поесть. Показалось – или смотрели как-то странно? Ежи здесь кстати были разные, и большие, человекообразные, и маленькие, размером с самих Санзо.

Это же надо…

– А можно узнать, что это за место? – спросила Таон.

– Можно, – кажется, это была та же ежиха, которую они вчера разбудили.

– Столько ежей… А кто здесь есть ещё?

– Увидите.

– Ну ладно. А думаете – нам помогут?

– Возможно.

Всё это внушало подозрения. Ну да ничего не поделаешь. Только ждать. И потихоньку расспрашивать хоть о мире вокруг.

Очень ведь интересный мир. И ежи здесь считаются самыми страшными существами – но только не в этом доме.

Как же это так сложилось?

Впрочем, Таон догадывалась. И даже начала вещать про давнюю катастрофу, в которой винили её предков.

Ежи слушали, кажется, с любопытством. Таон уже собой гордилась. Приятно, всё-таки.

А потом кто-то сказал, что милорд ждёт гостей к себе. И гости удивлённо переглянулись. И пошли куда-то в сторону большого дома. Их провожали. Было немножко жутко…

…Милорд оказался растрёпанным и каким-то очень не торжественным, что ли. А сейчас в оценке и полагаться-то приходилось в основном на чутьё…

Оба Санзо представились, кое-что рассказали о случившемся. И лорда Таррагона история, судя по всему, заинтересовала. Обещал разобраться и помочь, а пока много расспрашивал об их мире. И видно было, что сама идея других миров для него совершенно нормальна и естественна. Не то чтобы он в них бывал… но явно знал об этом больше обычных людей. Так что, кажется, им повезло.

Лорду Таррагону оставалось кое-что уточнить – а потом можно было идти с ним на некую поляну, судя по всему, находившуюся недалеко от места падения парочки. А пока можно было где-нибудь уютно устроиться и думать о своём. Или понемножку общаться с ежами.

– Так веселее, чем Врата открывать, – высказалась Таон. – И безопаснее.

– Ну про «безопаснее» я с тобой соглашусь, когда мы успешно выберемся.

– Для мира безопаснее…

– Это да.

– Кстати, ведь наверняка есть обходные пути и за Врата. Сейчас-то, как я понимаю, мы всё ещё внутри. В одном из таких миров, вон, Гоку нашёл себе девочку…

– Наверняка пути должны быть. Не может такого быть, чтобы что-то делалось только одним способом.

– Вот, правильно. Значит, когда-нибудь мы увидим все миры. В том числе и тот, что за Вратами.

– Конечно.

Таким образом, Таон была в прекрасном расположении духа и могла спокойно ждать, пока их позовут. И спешить им было некуда. Можно было даже немножко привыкнуть к новому облику и найти в нём свою прелесть. В самом деле, есть же преимущества… А главное, весело-то как. По крайней мере Таон была абсолютно уверена в благополучном исходе их приключения, а потому могла это оценить. И поэтому её тянуло попробовать что-нибудь ещё, так сказать, все новые возможности. Рыть норы, ловить улиток и даже рыбу в пруду…

* * *

И так тянулось долго. Пока однажды их не застали за обустройством гнезда. Здоровенного такого шара из сухих травинок.  И тогда хозяин дома просто рассмеялся.

– Нет, дорогие мои, такими темпами вы вообще возвращаться передумаете, надо что-то делать, и быстро.

– Конечно, надо, – Таон, будто отряхиваясь от наваждения, высунула нос из гнезда.

– Тогда не будем больше задерживаться.

Санзо-зверюшки потрусили за ним. Неужели и правда что-то нашёл?

…До поляны они добрались быстро, оставалось найти то место, куда их выкинуло, и вычислить правильный проход.

– Да, милорд, а колдовство-то развеется? – забеспокоилась Тридцать Вторая.

– Да, конечно.

– Ну тогда полагаемся на вас. О, очнулись мы вот здесь…

– Ага, понятно. Тогда…

– Тогда мы бежим вот в этот проход? До свидания и спасибо за всё!..

– Счастливо.

– Канрэй, не отставай!

…Это был очень длинный туннель… в конце которого они дружно стукнулись головой о потолок. И увидели впереди выход.

– Пахнет домом, – сообщила Таон. И наконец выбралась наружу. – Ну, на кого я сейчас похожа?

– На себя, а я?

– Тоже на себя. Только тебе сор из волос надо час вычёсывать…

– Ничего.

– Ну да, тем более, этим буду заниматься я!

– Ну только если хочешь.

– Очень хочу, – кажется, она была готова тискать его прямо здесь, под открытым небом.

– Тогда не рискую спорить.

– Сейчас, давай хоть до дому дойдём. Мы, к сожалению, уже не того размера, чтобы гнездиться в травах…

– Конечно.

И они взялись за руки и пошли… нет, не навстречу солнцу, им было всё равно, с какой стороны оно светит, а просто домой.

_Февраль 2012_


End file.
